Alien Hunters: Episode 1
A Left 4 Dead style game with aliens replacing zombies. Plot The first episode is set in 3 chapters. The Invasion After the zombie infestation is defeated and an alien invasion begins Ellis, Zoey, Rochelle and Louis leave their groups of Survivors to meet up with their old friend Virgil and a rescued survivor named Duke. After Virgil's boat runs out of gas they must find another route through the city, cross a retracting bridge and find some gas at a safehouse. After getting the gas they must fight through a horde of aliens. Befote they get to the boat they find an alien which they name Mega Brute. They must hold off the Mega Brute while one of them uses the bridge generator to lower the bridge. The Survivors then escape on Virgil's boat. Trial by Fire When Virgil's boat's engine blows, the Survivors must find a route out of the city using the subway. Their goal is challenging because the city is burning because of an asteroid storm which also attracted more aliens. They must get to a safehouse for supplies and then get to the subway. After finding that the subway is blocked by debris, they must find another way into the tunnels. Duke says he knows where another entrance is but they find that there is a nest of aliens in the subway and an alien guardian protecting it. They must kill the Nest Guardian and board the subway with Nick, Coach and Francis. Out of Town The Survivor's subway soon crashes into a pile of debris. They must find another way out of the city. They find a warehouse to hide in and find out that there is an armoured van that they can drive out of the city. They soon encounter the Invasion Beast in the warehouse near the van dock. Once they defeat it they drive out of the city to meet up with the other Survivors. Survivors *Ellis *Virgil *Zoey *Rochelle *Louis *Duke Weapons Melee *Machete *Guitar *Frying Pan *Axe *Katana *Chainsaw *Cricket Bat *Baseball Bat *Crowbar *Golf Club *Nightstick *Ice Axe *Wrench *Sledgehammer Guns *AK-47 *M-16 *FAMAS *SCAR *Machine Pistol *Pump Shotgun *Tactical Shotgun *P220 Pistol *Magnum *.357 Revolver *Sniper Rifle *Hunting Rifle *SMG *M60 *Grenade Launcher *Flare Gun *Crossbow *Lever-Action Rifle *M1 Garand *Thompson The Aliens Special Aliens *''Worker: Can climb on objects and walls very fast, can throw bile. *''Crasher: Can charge into and pummel survivors. *''Acidon'': Can melt things with acid. *''Mind Melter'': Can take control of Survivors. *''Brute'': Very strong and fast. *''Shredder'': Can run fast and slash at Survivors. *''Assasin'': Hides away from Survivors, will try to kill Survivors if provoked. *''Screamer'': Will rarely attack, screaming can draw more Horde. *''Shocker'': Can use an electric blast to stun and damage Survivors. *''Strangler'': Can strangle Survivors with tongue. Crossbreeds *Hazmat Crossbreed: Immune to fire. *SWAT Crossbreed: Bulletproof. *CEDA Worker Crossbreed: Strong melee resistance, draws Horde with bile when killed. Boss Aliens *Mega Brute: Stronger, faster and bigger than a Brute. *Nest Guardian: Can choke Survivors with gas, can make nest spawn new aliens *Invasion Beast: Uses tentacles to damage Survivors, can choke Survivors with deadlier gas Equipment *Frag Grenade *Acidon Spit Bomb *Pipe Bomb *Bile Bomb *Molatov Cocktail *Med Kit *Pain Pills *Adreneline *Flashlight *Minigun *Heavy Machine Gun *Gas Can *Flashbang Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Incendairy Ammunition *Explosive Ammunition Category:Video Games Category:Games